


JUICIO

by Korra_Wolfleone



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 08:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17040524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korra_Wolfleone/pseuds/Korra_Wolfleone
Summary: El juicio de la gran unificadora, en manos del avatar, los consejeros y representantes de todas las naciones, un conflicto entre asami/korra/kuvira y korra/baatar jr/kuvira





	1. Chapter 1

Kuvira estaba a punto de ser llevada con Suyin para un juicio de criminales de guerra exclusivo en la ciudad de metal, cuando algo los detuvo. "¡Espere! Necesito hacer algo primero ". Fue la peticion de la gran unificadora. Los guardias se quedaron callados, no esperaban esa reaccion despues de tanta crueldad y silencio. La volvieron a encaminar a la puerta principal, detras de ella el juicio. Solamente estarian presentes personas importantes: La matriarca de la ciudad, el avatar, la jefa de policia, el consejal del aire,tierra, fuego. No habia espacio para nadie mas, ni familia ni amigos.

Kuvira enmedio de todos en completo silencio.

El juicio de ZaoFu contra La Gran unificadora: Kuvira va a comenzar, por favor todos de pie.

Kuvira estaba horrorizada cuando Korra caminó hacia ella mirándola a los ojos. Suyin vio como Korra se acercó a Kuvira sonriendo levemente....

Que va a hacer el avatar pensaban todos, sin sus amigos presentes seria dificil tener una pista.

Como se declara la acusada: INOCENTE, exclamo kuvira, todos con el rostro serio, menos korra quien sonreia bastante, sonreia mas que cuando estaba presente la señorita sato. Quiza el nerviosismo de ver aquella mujer tan poderosa esposada con madera, pues en prision dio dotes de manejar incluso el platino.

Señores, la acusada se declara inocente, que dicen ustedes, los murmullos enredaron a los presentes, Suyin no esta convencida de nada, la queria de vuelta en el exilio. Lin trataba de que esta se calmara, las otras naciones hablaban entre si y en medio korra grito: Ire por toph ella podra decir la verdad acerca de kuvira.

El avatar salio corriendo de ahi para ir a buscar a Toph Bei Fong al pantano. Suyin dio la orden de suspender el juicio ante tal locura y enviar a kuvira a una celda especial para ella , en lo que volvia el avatar con....Su madre  
En una pequeña plaza estaban reunidos los asistentes del juicio, menos kuvira.   
Tenzin: Korra!!  
Lin: Tranquilo, señor espiritual, ella sabe lo que hace  
Suyin: Tu callate, no sabes nada de tranquilidad  
Lin: Se mas que tu ex presidiaria  
Tenzin: Se pueden callar las 2, en este momento korra busca a su madre y la traera, ella testificara en favor o encontra de kuvira y si es verdad, ella saldra libre.  
Suyin: Madre esta muy vieja, sus pies no son lo de antes  
Lin: Callate, es mejor que tu y que yo.  
Suyin: Si sale libre, no la quiero nunca mas en ZaouFu, que haga lo que quiera lejos de mi, mi ciudad y mi familia.  
Tenzin: Lo mejor para el mundo.

Mientras tanto a miles de kilometros de ahi....

Korra: Odio el pantano, esta lleno de cosas y apesta.  
En eso ve a kuvira sobre un arbol, con un vestido de ba sing se, era realmente hermosa.  
Aang aparece frente a ella tambien: Fue lo que vimos antes de conocer a la bandida ciega, parece que kuvira estara en tu presente y no puedes escapar.  
Kuvira desaparecio saltando entre los arboles y un destello azul cruzo el cielo.

Una voz carraspienta : De nuevo aqui pies ligeros... pense que habia quedado en claro que no queria mas intrusos.  
Korra: Toph, necesito que me acompañes a Zaofu  
Toph: Y ver a mis hijas, no lo creo, buenas tardes avatar  
Korra: Es para una buena causa, tienen a la gran unificadora  
Toph: Kuvira y te interesa verdad? Por que no puedes ser como tu vida pasada?  
Korra: No me interesa ella, solo la paz del mundo  
Toph: aja como no, mira agamos un trato, ve a conseguirme hongos babosos y ranas azules, quiza despues vaya contigo a salvar a tu novia  
Korra: Kuvira....no es mi novia  
Toph: Aja.... mientele a quien quieras pero a mi no, ahora ve por lo que te pedi  
  
El avatar se aleja a regaña dientes a buscar los hongos y ranas que le pidio la Bandida Ciega, antes de aceptar viajar con ella a ZaoFu. Caminando entre el pantano, los mosquitos y uno que otro fuego fatuo, el avatar pensaba en el juicio y en lo que le esperaba al regresar ala ciudad de Metal.


	2. Burbujas

A veces Toph puede ser tan odiosa dijo korra en voz alta. Mientras se metia hasta las rodillas en el fango del pantano para arrancar hongos creciendo alrededor de una roca llena de musgo, cuando tuvo los suficientes, sabia que no podria con las ranas. Asi que improviso unos contenedores con hojas de los arboles higuera, donde vacio aquellos hongos babosos. Aun faltaban las ranas azules. Tomo el contenedor y salio de ahi a buscar un poco de agua y con suerte las dichosas ranas.

Mientras tanto en la Ciudad de Metal, el ambiente estaba pesado y tenso.

Suyin: Donde esta Korra?, el juicio debe de seguir.  
Lin: Calmate por favor

Tenzin: Lin tiene razon, hay que guardar la compostura  
Suyin: Si! Como uds no tienen que lidiar con una criminal de guerra!!!  
Lin: Conosco de criminales hermana y no te queda ponerte ala defensiva  
Suyin: Eso no se compara con esto!  
Tenzin: Suyin, por favor tu madre vendra a dar luz al caso.  
Suyin:....... (Solo volteo a ver el cielo)

Dentro de la sala, en la "prision" provisional de Kuvira, esta se encontraba en posicion de flor de loto, en plena meditacion, apesar de ser una mujer de mundo y con intereses materiales, el haber estado en el mundo espiritual parece que le dio una habilidad especial, aprte de poder manipular el platino a su antojo al igual que el metal. Tambien habia desarrollado la capacidad para entrar y salir del mundo espiritual, no importa que no estuviera cerca de un portal, podia dejar su cuerpo fisico y ella entrar en las profundidades de lo que es visible para el ojo humano. Por ello habia tolerado de cierta manera su encierro , estando tan calmada y paciente.

A unos cientos de kilometros de Zaofu, el avatar habia encontrado un estanque de agua transparente y limpia, parecia un espejo. Como podia existir un lugar tan puro y limpio enmedio de un pantano sucio y apestoso. Se quedo observando su reflejo un momento, cuando unas pequeñas burbujas brotaron, eran las ranas azules. No se veian por que se confundian con el entorno. Con gran agilidad el avatar saco bastantes de ellas para llevarselas a la anciana Bei Fong. Son tan lindas y asquerosas, es una lastima que las coma.

 

Toph: Eres tan compasivo pies ligeros!

Korra: Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?

Toph: Lo suficiente para darme cuenta de varias cosas, que me imagino que niegas.

Korra: No niego nada, solo quiero justicia

Toph: De nuevo mezclas tu vida con cosas de avatar! Ve a dejar mis ranas y hongos, para poder irnos de aquí, el ambiente se esta poniendo tenso en Zaofu.

El avatar corrio lo mas rapido que podia, evitando tirar los encargos. Los acomodo y salio de regreso, tomando bruscamente a toph en su espalda para salir corriendo y llegar lo mas rapido posible a la ciudad de metal. En el camino Toph aprovecho para dormir un poco y limpiarse muy bien los pies para saber que pasaba con exactitud.

 

Casi se oculta el sol y el avatar no aparece, creo que seguiremos el juicio sin ella y sin mi madre replico Suyin Bei Fong. Caminando rumbo a la sala del juicio, esperando que los consejales de cada nacion le siguieran. Tenzin y Lin se miraron, si korra no aparecia, no habria nada que pudieran hacer para evitar su castigo en Zaofu y las demas naciones.

Se acomodaron en su lugar correspondiente, se mando pedir algo para cenar, de la misma manera para los guardias de turno y para la acusada.

La cena tardo un poco pero fue servida a cada uno de los presentes.

Unos extraños ruidos se escucharon fuera de la sala, era imposible la ciudad estaba blindada. Se escucho un estruendo y se vieron unas enormes llamas atravez de la ventana.

Al parecer tienes visitas dijo con sarcasmo Lin Bei Fong, mientras engullia algunos camarones con pulpo.


	3. Chapter 3

Suyin dejo de comer, para ver que estaba pasando, asegurandose que su prisionera estuviera cenando bajo el cuidado de los guardias. Asi fue, estaba tranquila cenando, sin despegar la vista de su cena.  
Asi que la matriarca se dirijio a las enormes puertas de metal y con asombro vio 3 figuras al pie de esta.

Suyin: Korra regresaste, encontraste a mi madre!

Toph: Si tu madre, dejame pasar  
Suyin: Y ud es? (Señalando una figura envuelta en una tunica rojo escarlata a un lado de un enorme dragon rojo)  
Zuko: Soy el Señor Zuko, vine a ver que esta pasando, siendo que mi hija no pueda tener buen juicio, por su pasado familiar.

Suyin: A-Adelante Señor Zuko  
Zuko: Gracias!

Toph: Es bueno verte de nuevo Zuko, que hay en la nacion del fuego?

Zuko: Lo mismo que en el pantano!!! JAJAJA  
Toph: Tienes razon, somos de otros tiempos.  
Korra: Volvimos!!

Suyin: Dado a las nuevas visitas vamos a tener que reacomodar, Señor del Fuego Izumi y su consejal seran solo oidores, la ultima decicion la tomara el Señor del Fuego Zuko y Principe de la nacion del fuego, heredero de Ozai y Azulon. 

De esta manera participa Toph Bei Fongo para analizar las verdades o mentiras de la acusada. En base a esto se decide su suerte, en un juicio bien interpretado. 

Comenzaremos con el testimonio de la acusada, que traigan a Kuvira.

Un par de fuertes guardias, sacaron a kuvira de la prision de madera y la llevaron al estrado para que los presentes escucharan su experiencia desde su punto de vista.

Delante de todos se encontraba nuevamente encadenada, pero con la mirada en alto y mostrando una leve sonrisa. Toph se pupso a un lado de ella y en ciertas ocaciones tocaba su pecho o su espalda para corroborar los hechos. Conociendo el pasado de Kuvira y de Suyin, poco a poco iba aceptando la verdad sobre los hechos. Asi mismo Zuko con atencion escuchaba cada una de sus palabras, comprendia lo dificil de una redencion pues a el le costo mucho tiempo y sentimientos encontrados. Al finalizar la primera parte de su historia se detuvo el juicio pasaba la media noche y todos deberian de descanzar para continuar mañana.

Por lo tanto todos los invitados fueron acogidos en la casa de Suyin. Toph pidio que aceptara a kuvira como una mas, ella estaria al pendiente de todo, siendo que siempre le habia gustado dormir en el suelo, sentiria cualquier movimmiento de ella. Suyin acepto a regañadientes, pero con la condicion de que korra estuviera en una habitacion junta a la de kuvira y toph al otro lado.

Se acepto el trato y cada quien, fue a su habitacion. Dentro del Palacio, todo estaba como Kuvira recordaba. Los pasillos, muebles, ese incienso. Todo.

Toph : Bien bien, kuvira se queda al final del pasillo, korra en la habitacion que sigue y yo al final.

Korra: Esta bien (Sonrojandose un poco)  
Kuvira: Gracias Toph Bei Fong

Toph: No tienes nada que agradecer, ago lo que es justo y le ayudo a pies ligeros a tomar una mejor eleccion y decicion. Por cierto ambas deberian de ducharse, huelen muy mal.

Korra: Las 2 juntas?  
Toph: Seras boba!!! Primero que se duche kuvira, la esperaremos afuera.

Kuvira se sintio feliz por tomar un baño con la aprobacion del avatar y de la mejor maestra tierra del mundo. En lo que entraba al baño, korra se queda a solas con toph. 

Toph: Estas segura de esto?

Korra: De que?

Toph: Por favor, no te engañes a ti misma ni a los demas. Estuve presente en la boda del socio de la hija de Hiroshi. Y esto que siento en ti es 100 veces mas fuerte que lo que que senti en ti aquella noche.

Korra: Acaso tu sientes todo?

Toph: Si, desde la hoja que cae, las hormigas que llevan migajas hasta el corazon y las mentiras humanas. Ya hablaste con la hija de Hiroshi?

Korra: No! Ella no pudo venir y yo no queria que lo hiciera, desde que vio como actue en Ciudad Republica no quiere que este cerca de Kuvira.  
Toph: Y kuvira sabe algo? 

Korra: No, ni siquiera se si es mutuo

Toph: Eso deberias de pensar bien avatar

En ese instante se abrio la puerta y salio kuvira envuelta en una toalla blanca, su piel parecia color luna, korra no recordaba que su piel fuera tan perfecta, siempre usaba armadura y su cabello recogido.

 

Toph: Bueno creo que tienes tu respuesta, pies ligeros.

Kuvira: De nuevo gracias por permitirme esto, me cambiare para dormir.

Toph: Creo que el avatar se va a duchar con agua helada y en un momento estara de regreso (Empujando a korra al agua con tierra control)  
Korra: Con mas cuidado!!!

Kuvira se vistio para sentarse a un lado de toph.

Toph: Deja de agradecer niña!

Kuvira: disculpe siempre ordene a mis hombres, pero se lo que estar del otro lado y acatar lo que te pidan. Lo que hice no estubo nada bien, pero el reino lo necesitaba, era un caos total con tanta pobreza y desigualdad. Suyin no ayudaba solo veia por su ciudad mientras los demas rogaban ayuda.  
Toph: Lo se conozco a mi hija, dime que paso con mi nieto?

Kuvira: Baatar Jr....Se alejo de mi, de su, de lin. Lo ultimo que supe estando en prision fue que estaba en una isla del Aire con un inventor, tratando de ayudar a los demas.

La bandida ciega sientio la verdad y la paz en sus palabras, mientras del otro lado el corazon del avatar parecia salir de su pecho.

Toph: Tranquila, muchos odian esa palabra pero es la clave  
Kuvira: Estoy tranquila, no temo a la decicion de mañana  
Toph: Eso es bueno,Korra vamonos que kuvira debe de descansar!!

Korra: Tan rapido?

Toph: Vamos, no me obligues a sacarte.  
Korra: Esta bien,ya voy (Saliendo a medio vestir y sonrojada) Buenas noches, kuvira.  
Kuvira: Buenas noches avatar

Toph cerro aquella puerta y camino a su habitacion, dando pasos lentos.

Korra: No me vas a decir nada, he?  
Toph: Espero no te equivoques, avatar. Ella esta en paz pero no creo que lo que tu sientas sea correspondido.

Korra: No siente nada?

Toph: si siente pero no como tu lo piensas, vete a descanzar y si piensas hacer alguna tonteria, espera a que Lin y yo estemos dormidas.  
Korra: Como lo sabre  
Toph: Cuando nos escuches roncar...JAJAJAJA

Los minutos se volvian pesados a la espalda del avatar, ni señales de ronquidos por ninguna parte, se tumbo boca arriba en la cama con las piernas y brazos cruzados. Tan cercas y tan lejos a la vez. De pronto se le ocurrio usar aire control para llegar a la otra habitacion sin ser detectada. Inflo su pecho y creo una bola de aire en la cual se monto y con un par de mvimientos abrio la puerta sin hacer ningun ruido, aplico la misma tecnica para entrar en la habitacion de Kuvira. Estaba todo completamente oscuro, mientras montaba su bola de aire, hizo fuego control y encendio una pequeña flama para ver a su alrededor.

Ahi estaba, su piel mortecina ala luz del fuego su cabello largo y ondulado.

Que estaba haciendo ahi se supone, que despues de estar en el mundo espiritual,Asami le habia salvado de aquel villano mitad humano y mitad bestia. Por que estaba en esa habitacion observando a una criminal de guerra. Su mente se habia hecho lios, sufrio mucho cuando Asami fue secuestrada. en ese instante kuvira abrio sus ojos, el verde choco con el azul. La Bola de aire desaparecio y korra callo en la orilla de la cama. Solo con una pequeña flama que iluminaba aquel lugar.

Kuvira: Avatar Korra? Me esta vigilando para que no intente nada?  
Korra:...Mira.... YO..... Si  
Kuvira: No tenga cuidado no are nada, solo quiero descanzar

Korra: Kuvi....ra  
Kuvira: No tenga cuidado, dormire , me puede vigilar todo lo que quiera, es lo mismo que en prision (Mostrando una sonrisa despreocupada)

 

El rostro del avatar se puso rojo, al igual que sus manos y la llama creció peligrosamente. Esa sonrisa.

Korra se resigno y salio de la habitacion de kuvira sin hacer mas ruido que el de sus pies contra el suelo, regresando a su habitacion donde decidió dormir por esa noche.


	4. Veredicto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veredicto acerca de la condicion de Kuvira

El sol bostezaba lentamente sobre el valle que rodeaba a ZaoFu, la actividad en el palacio del Clan de metal habia comenzado. Una enorme mesa ofrecia un desyuno austero, frutas y jugo. Ni un sirviente o ayudante ala vista. Suyin les habia dado el dia para que se mantuvieran en sus casas lejos de ahi. La guardia entro a las 00:00 horas y estaria cuidando toda la ciudad hasta terminar el juicio, ate cualquier eventualidad. Nadien entraba ni salia.

Un silencio sepulcral reinaba en todo el palacio, nadie decia nada. Lentamente todos fueron tomando una fruta y bebiendo un jugo para tomar camino a la sala de juicio.  
  
10:00 am  
Los guardias custodiaban a kuvira en el estrado de madera, descalsa y encadenada, pero se veia tranquila y limpia, gracias al avatar y ala mayor de las Bei Fong. Llego el Señor Zuko, seguido de Toph Bei Fong, detras sus hijas Suyin y Lin, detras Tenzin representante de la nacion del aire, detras Izumi y la consejal de la nacion del fuego, el consejal de la tribu agua, el consejal del reino tierra, el presidente Raiko y el representante de la nueva propuesta: Zhun Lee. Los guardia de honor, y al final el avatar Korra.   
  
Se tomo pase de lista y se realizo el juramento de etica,lealtad y honor.  
  
Se recapitula la experiencia de Kuvira. Toph y Zuko solo asientan con la cabeza pero no mencionan nada, saben la situacion por la que pasa.  
  
Suyin pasa a declarar como realizo una rebelion contra ella y destruyo a su familia, separandola de su hijo Baatar Jr. Lin trato de calmarla.  
  
Orden....Orden... Tranquilicen a la Matriarca Bei Fong o se retira de la sala!!!!  
  
Lin Bei Fong, pase a dar su testimonio, tal cual lo vivio. Recuerde que esta bajo palabra.  
Con aquella voz de hielo, lin relato como fue el ataque del ejercito de kuvira en ciudad republica, los daños, las muertes y el letal "mecha" que habia elaborado. Antes de terminar como autoridad merece mi respeto por sus estrategias y dominio de la situacion. Un perfecto elemento de seguridad, si no hubiera tenido ganas de conquistar al mundo, pero quiza tenia sus razones como ya lo expuso, el mundo necesita orden y mano dura.  
  
Lin bajo del estrado y se sento en su lugar, sabiendo que su hermana estaba furiosa y su madre orgullosa.  
  
Tenzin, Representante de la nacion del aire, sutestimonio y recuerde que esta bajo palabra. Con aquella voz adormeciente Tenzin relato como utilizo las lianas espirituales en el mundo fisico. De  igual manera externo su asombro pues nunca penso en ese provecho y utilidad, mal encaminado pero util.  
  
Señor Zuko, por favor pase y hable de su punto de vista.   
Zuko se acaricio su cicatriz y respiro un momento, carraspeo su garganta como lo solia hacer su tio Iroh y comenzo: Los tiempos faciles, traen generaciones debiles! Yo fui participe en la guerra de los 100 años. Fui desterrado, un fugitivo, un traidor, luego un heroe, un principe, un enemigo... Me enseño que debemos de merecer una 2 oportunidad y que debemos de aprender a ganarla, todo esta en nosotros. Incluso yo le di una segunda oportunidad a Azula, al principio parecia muy dificil pero ella se dio cuenta que era el unico camino a regresar a ser quien era. Estuvo bien un par de años, hasta que desaparecio, lo ultimo que supe fue que algunos rebeldes cerca del polo norte la habian asesinado. Pero tambien tuvo oportunidad de enmendar sus actos. Mi hija tal vez no quizo participar en ese conflicto pues tenemos historia en ello, pero le han tocado tiempos literalmente en paz. Asi que dejo mi punto de vista y desicion que no pienso cambiar: Kuvira "Bei Fong" merece una 2 oportunidad, solo debe de ganarsela y volvera a estar en equilibrio. (Bajando del estrado y dirijiendose a su lugar con una sonrisa).  
  


Un silencio se hace presente en la sala, sonrie el Señor Zuko, Toph Bei Fong, el Avatar Korra y Kuvira.  
  
***Receso de 30 minutos**  
Pueden beber agua y estirarse volveremos en un rato mas.  
  
Korra sale directo al pasto y se tira a contemplar las nubes.  
  
Lin: Oye avatar tu prometida sabe que la asesina de su padre esta por salir libre  
Korra: No se no me he comunicado con Asami

Lin: Y sabe lo demas?

Korra: Que hay de mas, solo veo lo que es correcto!  
Lin: Por eso estuviste en su habitacion anoche, y ella no te hizo el menor de los casos.  
Korra: Como lo sabes?

Lin: Los años me han enseñado un par de cosas y kuvira es mayor que tu y que tu prometida, es una gran estratega, casi conquista el mundo. Crees que pondria los ojos en ti?  
Korra:.......................................................

Lin: Ya lo sabia, deja que el juicio siga su curso y no pierdas tu tiempo ni agas perder el de ella. Es mucho para ti, que eres un poco infantil, avatar.  
Korra........ Yo.....  
  
Lin se dio la media vuelta y se encamino donde estaba Tenzin. Unos segundos despues sintio un golpe de una roca, era toph nuevamente.  
  
Korra: Acaso todo el clan de las Bei Fong me odia!! Carajo!  
Toph: Yo no pies ligeros. Nunca me gustaste por ser tan bobo y blando.  
Korra: Que novedad (Sarcasmo)  
Toph:ah guarda silencio, si katara no se hubiera acercado hubieras muerto solo  
  
  
**Es hora volver al Juicio, no demoren**  
  
Dentro del Juicio  
  
Muy bien todos presentes, de pie para ultimas instrucciones.  
  
Zuko: La ultima prueba ser llevada acabo por la honorable Mtra Tierra y Metal, Toph Bei Fong.  
Toph: Gracias por la introduccion, Zuko. Bien ahora bajo una plancha de metal que yo traigo me pondre de pie y contra mi estara kuvira, declarando nuevamente su pasado, presente y futuro.  
si desea salir de aqui, no creo que me mienta.  
  
Si ella miente en lo mas minimo sera condenada a cadena perpetua en las minas de cristal, mismas que yo descubri en mi juventud y no existe manera de salir. Sera exiliada sin visitas y ahi permanecera hasta el fin de sus dias.  
  
El corazon del avatar se volco sobre si misma, era la muerte en vida, peor que quitarle su control.  
  
Lentamente kuvira fue desencadenada y se coloco sin zapatos en la plancha de toph, al igual que ella.  
  
Toph: Cuando quieras!  
Kuvira: Gracias!  
  
 Todos los presentes tomaron su lugar, subiendo sus pies, para evitar hacer interferencia. Toph era un detector de mentiras con vida, era increible su habilidad, lastima que sus descendientes nunca pudieron ser digna de ella.  
  
La boca de kuvira comenzo a relatar todo lo que habia pasado, desde su abandono, entrenamiento, baile, su casa, su puesto como capitan, su nombramiento como Kuvira Bei fong, al ser como otra hija para Suyin. Su relacion con Baatar y algunos gustos peculiares, ahi fue donde irrumpio toph.  
  
Toph: Eso ultimo que estabas por decir guardalo para ti, creo que no les importan tan intimos detalles de tu vida.  
A mi vista, perdon tacto...Esta chica esta diciendo la verdad. Por mi parte puede ser libre nuevamente para recorrer el mundo.  
Zuko: Para mi tambien es inocente y merece una segunda oportunidad

Tenzin: Mi padre veia lo bueno en todos los seres, por eso fue tan buen amigo del Señor Zuko, kuvira puede ser libre.  
Lin: Seria un excelente miembro de mi equipo y estaria bajo mi vigilancia,la quiero como a una sobrina mas.  
  
Los otros consejales solo afirmaron con la cabeza pues no tenian voz ni voto. Solo eran oyentes en el juicio.  
  
Quedan las palabras de Suyin Bei Fong y el Avatar Korra, adelante.  
  
Korra: Apoyo a la mayoria (Dejando ver una enorme sonrisa, que detecto Lin de inmediato)  
Suyin: No me agrada la idea y la mantendre vigilada mientras este en mi ciudad, pero aun queda el juicio en Ciudad republica.  
  
Presidente Raiko: En mi ciudad seremos mas justos y firmes! De momento no puedo decir nada pues en cuanto entre a la ciudad sera puesta en custodia y en juicio.  
  
Representante de Zhun Lee: A la nueva candidata ala presidencia de Ciudad Republica le gustara saber esto y Kuvira, de parte de Zhun Lee te apoyaremos como mujer, como estratega e inovadora.  
  
  


**Orden, Orden**  
  
Aqui se levantara el acta que todos han de firmar, donde se declara a Kuvira Bei Fong en total libertad, como hija adoptiva de Suyin Bei Fong y Nieta de Toph Bei Fong. Los crimenes de guerra contra la Ciudad conocida como Zao Fu quedan retirados y anulados. A menos que volviera a presentarse una situacion, no abra juicio, sera enviada directamente a las minas como parte de su exilio total.  
  
La sala fue quedando vacia, quedandose solo kuvira sentada, sin cadenas. Era libre podria ir a su antigua casa, descansar, revisar sus cuentas, sus posesiones habían sido devueltas, viajar por el mundo.

Afuera de la sala....  
  
Lin: No se como se lo explicaras a la Señorita Sato, avatar  
Toph: Ya dile, que te entrelazaste con kuvira en el mundo espiritual antes que ella, cuando fue aquella fuerte explosion.  
Lin: Que paso que?  
Korra: Es una larga historia,Jefa Lin....Vera.....


End file.
